


Blue Delights

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Food, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak makes Julian something special to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Delights

The sight that greeted him upon arriving home after his shift was...  
confusing, to say the least.

"Garak? What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, Doctor. You're early."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in my quarters with a bunch of  
blue... what is that, anyway?"

"It's imported from Cardassia. Very rare, and difficult to obtain, if I  
may say so."

"That's nice, but what _is_ it? What are you doing with it?"

"I'm preparing for your birthday. I was _hoping_ it would be a surprise,  
Doctor; it's not like you to turn down a game of darts after your shift.  
Did the Chief dislocate his shoulder again?"

"No, he's fine, I was just tired. Garak, you haven't answered my  
question! If you're going to splash it all over my bedroom, at least  
tell me what I'm supposed to do with it!

"Why, you're supposed to eat it, Doctor!"

"Let me get this clear -- you want me to eat this. Humans don't eat blue  
things, Garak, it's not natural!"

"You weren't complaining last ni--"

"Alright, I take that back. But I don't want to eat this. It looks  
disgusting." Julian blushed. "No offense. I know you went to a lot of  
trouble, but I honestly don't think I could bear it. It looks like it's  
moving."

"You eat gagh, Doctor."

"That's different. Eating Klingon food is one of those human bonding  
rituals you're so fond of disparaging. It's not _supposed_ to be  
pleasant! Besides, this would be like trying to eat Odo. I have this  
horrible image of waking up in the middle of the night with a Changeling  
bursting out of my abdomen. What's it called?"

"Jeah'Lo." Garak placed the dish on the bedside table and advanced with  
a predatory smile. "Perhaps I can find another way for you to enjoy it.  
You can watch _me_ eat it."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Sounds delightful. I can watch you eat my  
gift." He sighed. "It was a nice thought, Garak."

"I haven't told you yet how it will be served."

"Oh?"

"Undress."

"I see!"

[Fade to black]

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
